


Свадьба

by dnimreven



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnimreven/pseuds/dnimreven
Summary: Последним, чего ожидает Джек, так это новостей о свадьбе командора.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Kudos: 8





	Свадьба

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025009) by [lyryk (s_k)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk). 



\- Повтори, - сказал Джек, опасно сверкая глазами.

\- Я сказал, - спокойно повторил Джеймс, опуская босые ноги обратно на пол, - что я больше не хочу тебя видеть.

Он голышом прошёл к стулу, на который он до этого бросил свои штаны, и начал их надевать.

\- Если, - добавил он, - ты меня не послушаешь.

\- Если я не оставлю пиратство, ты имеешь в виду, - огрызнулся Джек, отводя взгляд от Джеймса и переводя глаза на потолок.

\- Это не то, что я сказал.

\- Это забавно, потому что это то, что я услышал, - он сложил руки на груди, пытаясь не вскипеть.

Джеймс вздохнул, присел на край кровати и положил ладонь на сложенные руки Джека.

\- Джек, я лишь прошу, чтобы ты не пропадал целыми месяцами. Месяцами, в течение которых я понятия не имею, где ты… в порядке ли ты.

Джек перевёл пылающие тёмные глаза на своего любовника.

\- Ты считаешь, что я не могу о себе позаботиться? Что я позволю какому-то пирату или  _ командору  _ пронзить себя шпагой?

Джеймс вздрогнул на выделенном слове, но не убрал руки со своего места.

\- Я знаю, Джек. Я знаю, что ты можешь о себе позаботиться. Но…

\- Но что? - Джек перевернулся на бок и приподнялся на локте.

\- Меня убивает не знать, где ты, не знать, увижу ли я тебя снова.

Джек растаял внутри от этих слов и чуть заметно улыбнулся. Он провёл рукой по груди командора и прикоснулся подушечкой пальца к его тёплым губам.

\- Джеймс, - пробормотал он, - разве я не возвращаюсь к тебе каждый раз?

\- Я не могу ничего поделать с тем, что я боюсь за тебя, Джек.

\- А я не могу ничего поделать с тем, кто я есть, Джеймс.

\- Я знаю. Несправедливо с моей стороны просить тебя стать кем-то другим, - вздохнул Джеймс, встал на ноги и начал надевать рубаху, прежде чем завязать шейный платок на горле.

\- Джеймс, твоя работа точно так же опасна, как и моя. Ты думаешь, я не волнуюсь, что когда-нибудь ты выйдешь в море на своём  _ Разящем,  _ и какой-нибудь пират не сочтёт нужным напасть на твой корабль?

Джеймс надел синий пиджак и провёл пальцами по своим растрёпанным волосам, чтобы пригладить их как можно сильнее.

\- Тогда, думаю, нам обоим нужно провести какое-то время порознь. Чтобы… всё обдумать.

\- Джеймс, - испуганно начал Джек, когда тот поднял свой парик, развернулся к двери и сделал первый шаг. Джек слетел с кровати и прижался к Джеймсу со спины, обняв его руками за пояс.

\- Не уходи вот так, Джеймс.

Джеймс развернулся в его руках и крепко прижал Джека к себе, пряча лицо в беспорядке его волос.

\- Будь осторожен, Джек, - тихо сказал он и оставил лёгкий поцелуй на его виске. - Увидимся… в следующий раз.

\- Ладно, Джеймс, - так же тихо сказал Джек, уже когда дверь закрылась за командором, и его слова звучали несчастно в пустоте вокруг него. - До следующего раза.

***

\- Выпивки всем! - в четвёртый раз за вечер воскликнул Джек, и толпа на Верной Невесте громко закричала в ответ.

Последнее завоевание команды  _ Жемчужины  _ отличилось своей продуктивностью, и он ни разу не подумал о том, что с последней встречи с Джеймсом прошло уже три месяца.

_ По крайней мере, ни разу сегодня. Это какое-то да достижение. _

Он упрямо отмахнулся от тоскливых мыслей о глазах цвета морской волны и снова потянулся за кружкой.

\- Слышал последние новости из Порт-Ройал, Джек? - ухмыльнулся Гиббс, плюхнувшись на стул рядом с Джеком.

\- Нет, - сухо ответил Джек и сделал большой глоток. - Но я уверен, что вы намереваетесь в скором времени это исправить, старина.

\- Наш командор женится! - засмеялся Гиббс.

Весь ром Джека пролился на него, и он вскрикнул, когда прохладная пенистая жидкость выплеснулась на его голую грудь.

\- Что ты сказал?

\- Да, прямо тот самый наш командор Норрингтон. Вскоре станет женатым командором, - безудержно смеялся Гиббс. - Он был тощим мальчишкой, когда я впервые его встретил.

\- Вспоминаем наши дни в Королевском Флоте, да? - фыркнула Анна-Мария с другой стороны стола и бросила на Гиббса испепеляющий взгляд.

\- Я могу перепить этих кретинов из Королевского Флота в любой день, - фыркнул Гиббс в ответ и осушил свою кружку.

\- А сможешь перепить своего старпома? - вызывающе бросила Анна, поднимая свою.

\- А то! - радостно заорал Гиббс.

\- Прошу прощения, - Джек вспомнил свои манеры, перед тем как встать из-за стола, выйти на палубу и хорошенько проблеваться.

***

_ Чёртов флотский кретин. Идиотский командор. Идиотский, идиотский командор. _

Джек перевернулся на другой бок и выпутал ноги из простыней, в которых они запутались.

_ Джеймс, что на тебя нашло? Чёрт тебя дери, Джеймс. Будь ты проклят. _

_ Нет, я не это хотел подумать. Если кто-нибудь слушает, зачеркните это. Пожалуйста. _

В дверь раздался резкий стук, и он застонал, обернул простыни вокруг бёдер и отправился к двери.

\- Анна-Мария, сейчас середина ночи.

\- Сейчас шесть утра, - ухмыльнулась она и прошла мимо него в каюту. Она бросила взгляд на миску с окурками сигар и пустые бутылки из-под рома на полу. - Не особо ты поспал, да?

\- Я бы поспал, если бы люди перестали стучаться в мою дверь посреди ночи, - он упал обратно в кровать и накрыл голову подушкой.

Она зажгла себе сигару и выдохнула кольцо из дыма в потолок.

\- Ты ещё можешь остановить его, знаешь.

\- Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, Анна, - сказал Джек приглушённым из-под подушки голосом.

\- Прекрасно понимаешь.

\- Уйди, Анна-Мария.

\- Сколько прошло с последнего раза, когда ты его видел?

Джек повернулся к ней спиной и зарылся головой поглубже в одеяло.

\- Так я и думала, - ухмыльнулась она. - Оставь бедного командора одного надолго, и что ты думаешь он сделает…

Она со смехом остановилась, когда ей в лицо прилетела подушка. Джек застонал, когда она бросила на него в ответ его одежду.

\- Приведите себя в порядок, капитан. Мы отчаливаем через час, помните?

Он отодвинул штаны со своего лица.

\- Я не собираюсь в Порт-Ройал, и это окончательно.

\- Ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок, Джек.

\- Приказ капитана, дорогуша. Капитан говорит никакого Порт-Ройала, значит, никакого Порт-Ройала. Смекаешь?

\- Может, ты подаришь ему хороший свадебный подарок, - задумчиво сказала она.

\- Анна-Мария!

\- Да, Джек?

\- Я. Не. Собираюсь. В Порт. Ройал. Смекаешь?

\- И пропустишь крещение своего крёстного сына?

\- Оу.

Анна стащила с Джека простыни, и он завизжал и прижал колени к груди.

\- Анна!

\- Выметайся из кровати, капитан. И это приказ.

***

Церковь была полна смеха и музыки, и Джек запустил пустую бутылку из-под рома в ближайший пруд на переднем дворе, перед тем как направиться прямо к дверям.

Он сделал бесстрашный шаг вперёд и налетел прямо на широкую грудь лейтенанта Теодора Гроувса.

Глаза Гроувса распахнулись до размера чайных блюдец, и он сделал шаг назад и достал свою шпагу.

\- Ты, - поражённо сказал он, - без сомнения, самый глупый пират, которого я когда-либо видел.

\- А теперь давайте немного обсудим это утверждение, - отрешённо ответил Джек и сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы попытаться найти глазами Джеймса за плечами Гроувса.

\- Ты же пират, бога ради, - огрызнулся тот. - Ты точно взял и свихнулся на этот раз.

\- Да, так может показаться, не так ли? - Джек закинул руку на плечо Гроувса, а другой схватил его за запястье руки, которой тот держал шпагу. - У меня есть кое-что, что вам, возможно, захочется увидеть.

***

Разобравшись с Гроувсом, он сделал ещё один шаг вперёд, и в этот момент Джеймс вышел на солнечный свет и поймал его взглядом.

Джек увидел, как Джеймс резко побледнел и стал одного цвета с шёлковым бежевым платком на своей шее. Через минуту его рука оказалась в каменной хватке, и Джеймс утащил его подальше от церкви в тень деревьев.

\- Джек, бога ради! Тебя кто-нибудь видел?

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Джеймс, - ухмыльнулся Джек, прислонился спиной к дубу и сложил руки на груди.

Джеймс сделал шаг вперёд, поднял руку, будто хотел прикоснуться, но поспешно ее опустил.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Всё нормально?

\- Просто прекрасно, командор. Просто хотел поздравить тебя с этим счастливым событием.

\- Джек, только не говори, что ты проделал весь этот путь, чтобы застать свадьбу, - с негодованием сказал Джеймс.

\- Ну почему же, нет, командор. Тёрнеры решили сделать меня крёстным отцом своего хныкающего маленького противного комка неприятностей, так что я решил заскочить и поздороваться с тобой заодно.

\- Ты сильно рисковал, приехав сюда, Джек, - тихо сказал Джеймс. - Мог бы отправить мне послание, как ты обычно… как ты раньше делал, и я бы встретился с тобой в более безопасном месте.

\- Я не думал, что ты сможешь вырваться, со всей этой свадьбой и прочим.

\- Мне пора внутрь, - простонал Джеймс. - Церемония вот-вот начнётся. Дождёшься меня дома?

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? - Джек растерялся на мгновение.

\- Конечно, хочу, - сказал Джеймс, в недоумении нахмурившись. - С чего бы мне не хотеть?

\- Эм… из-за свадьбы?

\- Она закончится где-то через час, - беззаботно отмахнулся Джеймс.

\- И ты… просто уйдёшь после этого?

\- Если я буду знать, что ты ждёшь, то, конечно, уйду.

Джек поднял бровь.

\- Ни за что бы не подумал, что ты из тех, кто ведёт двойную игру, Джеймс. И что на это скажет невеста?

\- А ей-то какое дело? - нахмурился Джеймс, забавляясь этой ситуацией. - Мне только нужно остаться до тех пор, пока не завершатся клятвы.

\- А после этого? - спросил Джек, прищурив глаза.

\- После этого, - улыбнулся Джеймс, - я весь твой.

\- А теперь послушай меня, Джеймс, - неодобрительно начал Джек. - Я, правда, приехал сюда, чтобы тебе насолить, но это уже чересчур.

\- Ты до сих пор злишься из-за того, что я сказал в прошлый раз? - быстро спросил Джеймс с раскаянием в глазах. - Мне искренне жаль, Джек, - он сделал шаг вперёд и провёл ладонью по щеке Джека, погладив большим пальцем короткую косу на его бороде.

Джек на мгновение закрыл глаза и наклонился навстречу прикосновению против воли, но быстро пришёл в себя.

\- Джеймс, что ты делаешь? - шикнул он.

\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я к тебе прикасался? - спросил Джеймс, теперь с обидой и недоумением в голосе.

Джек застонал и осел на дереве, со злостью дёргая себя за косы на бороде.

\- Ты знаешь, что хочу, Джеймс, но…

\- Но что?

\- Но свадьба! Ты, что, совсем свихнулся?

В глазах Джеймса промелькнула неожиданная искра понимания, и он расплылся в широкой улыбке.

\- Ты, что, говоришь мне, что пират не захочет иметь дела с женатым мужчиной?

Джек уставился на него на несколько секунд, потеряв дар речи.

\- А ты, что, говоришь мне, что женатый командор даже не подумает дважды, перед тем как изменить своей жене?

\- Я ещё не женат, - спокойно сказал Джеймс и подошёл ещё ближе.

Джек издал небольшой писк и поспешно отпрыгнул назад, но оказался прижат к стволу дуба с руками командора на своих бёдрах.

\- Джеймс…

\- Заткнись, Джек, - пробормотал Джеймс и накрыл своими губами губы Джека. Его язык прошёлся по его нижней губе, из-за чего тот беспомощно застонал и раскрыл рот, пока Джеймс положил одну руку ему на пояс, а второй прижал его крепко к себе за затылок. Джек оказался пойманным в крепком объятии командора, пока тот целовал его с такой уверенной нежностью, что его колени подгибались. Он оторвался и захватил ртом воздух, сжимая руки Джеймса для опоры. Джеймс продолжил держать его близко и крепко и целовать его, он запустил руку в волосы Джека, не прекращая прижимать его своим телом.

Наконец, Джеймс разорвал поцелуй и прислонился лбом к Джеку со сбившимся дыханием.

\- Прости, - прошептал он. - Я хотел сделать это больше трёх месяцев, так что меня немного унесло.

\- Да что ты говоришь, - слабо ответил Джек, до сих пор сжимая руки Джеймса.

\- Мне нужно вернуться на церемонию, - простонал Джеймс, наконец отпуская Джека и отступая назад. - Я же увижу тебя позже, да? - он специально прошёлся ладонью по переду штанов Джека и ухмыльнулся, когда тот рвано захватил ртом воздух.

\- Что… что захочешь, Джеймс.

Джеймс быстро и прекрасно ему улыбнулся.

\- Хорошо, - прошептал он, быстро прижался поцелуем ко лбу Джека и ушёл.

_ Господи, этот гад умеет целоваться. _

Джек оторвался от дерева и вытер тыльной стороной ладони рот, его мозг до сих пор отходил от полу-солёного вкуса Джеймса и тёплого древесного запаха его тела.

_ Возьми себя в руки, тряпка. _

На поводу у любопытства он проскользнул поближе к зданию и нашёл окно, в которое можно заглянуть.

Джеймс просто светился от счастья, передавая кольца мужчине рядом с собой; молодому более низкому мужчине со светлыми вьющимися волосами, который не мог оторвать взгляда от девушки перед собой. Джек мимолётно отметил светло-русые кудри и идеально-белое платье, перед тем как его взгляд настоял на том, чтобы вернуться к Джеймсу.

Тот отступил назад, сложил руки за спиной и с чистейшей радостью на лице наблюдал за парой, пока невеста и жених обменивались своими клятвами.

***

Молчаливая фигура выступила из тени в лунный свет от окна, когда Джеймс вошёл в свой кабинет и дико напугался.

\- Господи, Джек! Ты напугал меня.

\- О, правда? - тихо пробормотал Джек, когда Джеймс тоже выступил к нему в лунный свет. Он прищурил глаза и склонил голову на бок, глядя на Джеймса. - Ты не женился.

\- Нет. Нет, не женился.

\- Не твоя свадьба.

\- Нет. Моего двоюродного брата.

\- А.

Уголки губ Джеймса дрогнули, но он сохранил нейтральное выражение лица.

\- Я так полагаю, ты думал, это моя свадьба.

\- Мистер Гиббс… слышал, что в твоём доме проходит подготовка к свадьбе.

Джеймс серьёзно кивнул.

\- Я вполне понимаю, почему можно подумать, что женится именно хозяин дома, в котором проходит свадьба.

Джек отметил искру смеха, танцующую в глазах Джеймса, которые были серебряно-зелёными в лунном свете, и шлёпнул его по плечу.

\- Ладно! Можешь смеяться надо мной!

Джеймс счастливо засмеялся и сгрёб Джека в охапку.

\- О, Джек! Ты бы видел своё лицо у церкви… я никогда не забуду это выражение.

\- Отпусти меня, ты, ужасный, кошмарный обманщик! - Джек попытался вырваться, но Джеймс не ослабил хватки, и Джек мог лишь откинуть голову назад и обвиняюще на него посмотреть. - Ты знал, да?

\- Сначала нет, - признался Джеймс с ухмылкой, - но до меня дошло. О, мой бедный Джек… ты был в таком ужасе, - он прижался в извиняющемся поцелуе к виску Джека, поглаживая его руки и прижимая его к себе.

\- Ты за это заплатишь, знаешь? - Джек всё-таки вырвался из объятия и повалил Джеймса на пол, оседлав его.

\- Правда что ли? - улыбнулся Джеймс и поднял руки, чтобы снять повязку с головы Джека, распуская его волосы ему на плечи.

Джек прижался бёдрами к Джеймсу, из-за чего тот застонал.

\- Джек…

\- Заткнись, командор.

***

\- Джеймс?

\- Джек?

\- Гроувс рассказал тебе…?

\- Да, рассказал, капер Воробей. Ой!

\- Всё ещё капитан, командор.

\- Прошу прощения, мой капитан.

\- Повтори.

\- Капитан, мой капитан.

\- Ну вот посмотри, что ты наделал.

\- Мой ненасытный капитан.

\- Хватит, Джеймс… ааа,  _ блять…  _ это… даже лучше, чем разговоры.

\- Джек?

\- Мм?

\- Заткнись уже.

**Author's Note:**

> Каперы или приватиры - это были люди, которые работали на государство, захватывающие торговые корабли противников. Таким образом государство пыталось бороться с пиратством и разбойничеством. Пират мог стать капером, если хотел, получив разрешение, конечно. Государство как бы сказало ‘чёрт, этих пиратов слишком много, пусть лучше громят корабли в нашу пользу, чем против нас’.


End file.
